


Speak Softly, Love

by vanoccupanther



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanoccupanther/pseuds/vanoccupanther





	Speak Softly, Love

Phil and I are sitting on the couch in our living room. My back is leaned on the arm of the sofa, my legs are laid over his as our frames form a weird cross from above. His hand is rested on my waist, securely and strong. I turn from the tv to look up at him. His ocean-blue eyes focused on the show we’re watching, his jet-black hair clashing with his perfect pale skin. I feel my muscles relaxing, my eyes half-close as I watch him. A content feeling starts traveling through my veins, through my whole body. 

 _I love him so much._  

That’s what I think. That’s what I always think. Every second of everyday that we are spending in the world of ours together.  

I gaze through his pink lips, wanting to kiss them and protect them at all costs at the same time. A handsome mole is laying skillfully on the corner of his mouth, I feel like watching something magical. He suddenly turns to me, realizing I’ve been staring at him.  

“Are you not watching?” He asks, forming the littlest possible smile. I wonder how it’s possible to do that with lips like those.  

“No.” I answer slowly, the same expression resting on my face, still. 

"Why’s that? I thought you liked this show.” He raises one eyebrow as he asks one more time.  

The show is on. It’s been on for quite a long time, but I haven’t been watching. Characters running around, soundtracks playing, scenes changing... but nothing like the running of my heart when he looks at me. No song like the one I keep hearing and hearing in the depths of my ears every time he smiles. No scene like the ones playing in the back of my head every time I think about our memories together. 

 _How should I explain this to you, Phil?_  

“I like watching you more.” 

His smile broadens, lips still closed though, and his eyes simultaneously narrowing, piercing mine as his take the form of spring-sky-needles. His hand that’s been on my waist pulling me closer to him, tightening me faster; the other one finding its place right above it.  

I oblige to his unspoken words, straightening up and pulling my face to his, as close as I want to get. I’m a couple of centimeters taller than him even when we are sitting, but I feel incredibly small. I always feel so small when I'm with him. 

He slowly backs away to look at me more carefully. Running his hand through my short wavy hair, stroking my cheek with his thumb. I get lost in his touch as I close my eyes and place a kiss in his palm, his fingertips brushing random parts of my face as I do.   

 _How can someone’s hands be so soft?_  

I wonder. It almost feels like they’re made of clouds, or cotton candy. They smell like Phil, but maybe they are candy.  

He giggles and cups my cheek, waiting only a second to look into my eyes one last moment, then leaning in. My lips meet his; my heart racing, running a marathon, climbing the mount Everest. I’m burning from head to toe. My skin is on fire but somehow it craves more.  

Just as I lose myself in his wonderland, he pulls back. My breath hitches in my throat from the sudden loss of his touch.  

I lift my eyelids open to see him watch me this time. His eyes dragging along my features as if he is trying to memorize every line and freckle, to learn the number of breaths I take in, and the ones I let out. 

His gaze finds my own, eyes not drowning like mine, but locked up, as if they’re intentionally staying there, hanging, inspecting, searching...  

I barely recognize his lips softly moving.   

“I love you.” He whispers.   

And I ponder,  _how can only three words make a guy feel this peaceful, and so excited about life, at the same time?_  

A familiar melody starts playing in the back of my head, delicately rising, filling me in.  

And I have no hesitation as I whisper back.  

“I love you.” 


End file.
